


New Tower Plans

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: What Pepper and Tony were saying during that short scene at the end of Avengers1.Made for my TSB fill on my second card, A3 - free space!





	New Tower Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NDOutatime88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDOutatime88/gifts).

> [Here](https://itberice.tumblr.com/post/185346389793) and [here](https://robertdowneyjrs.tumblr.com/post/55196060202) are two gorgeous gifsets that show what scene I'm talking about! The first by itberice and the second by robertdowneyjrs, both on Tumblr.

It was a few days after the Chitauri army went all Phantom Menace before Tony had a real chance to work on the new schematics for the Tower, and another few before he had a design he was pleased with.

Pepper asked about it over breakfast a week after the WSC tried to nuke New York (Tony was ignoring the nightmares, thank you very much), if Tony was ready to submit the plans and get started with the remodel.

That was too much to resist, really. It was always fun showing off for his girlfriend.

Tony spread the holopad out on the desk in the destroyed living area of his penthouse suite, the touch-sensitive display immediately lighting up. He tapped at the pad and brought up the floor plans for each of the levels for his teammates, marked with their logos. Not that the other Avengers knew anything about it yet. He wanted to get it all built and finished first, before he offered it to them.

“Is that it?” Pepper asked as she came in, still barefoot despite the construction materials all over the place and the wall of glass that was half missing and open to the air. (Tony still had a few stitches from being thrown through that wall).

“Yeah, come take a look. I’m getting a Dr. Pepper, you want one?”

She smirked at him, something fond and knowing in her eyes. “No, thanks.” 

“You sure? I have it on good authority that Pepper-flavored things are the best kind of things.”

Pepper giggled as she approached the table and looked over the schematics for the Avengers levels while Tony got busy at the wet bar. By the time he got back to her, she was pulling up a hologram of the entire Tower, smiling at him as he approached and nodded at it.

“Hey. How about that?” He gave the hologram a flick, turning it to show the other side.

“It’s perfect.” She replied, smiling at him. “You make beautiful things.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile a little in return at the love and pride in her voice, wrapping his arm around her waist. “It’s not bad. You think they’ll like it? Once it’s done, anyway.”

“If they don’t, it won’t be because it’s not perfect.” Pepper shifted the top half of the Tower hologram away. “SI business levels?”

“Mostly, yeah. This half for offices, this half for other stuff. Probably gonna open some of it up for lease.” Tony demonstrated as he manipulated the image. “And I’ve got some ideas for our new penthouse suite, if you wanna take a look.”

Pepper smiled as she stroked her hand down the side of his face, her palm soft over his carefully maintained facial hair, leaning into him a little and murmuring in his ear. “You’ll be there. That’s all I need.”

“Yeah?” He turned his head, rubbing his cheek against hers, feeling her nod.

“Mm hmm.”

That deserved a kiss, one Tony was all too willing to give, and her hand on his chest was a warm, perfect weight. It made him all kinds of grateful that, despite the nightmares that continued to plague him every night, he still woke up every day next to his Pepper.

That would always be worth everything.


End file.
